dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tidus (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Tidus This'll be a piece of cake! This'll be quick! Neutral So, you think you can beat me? Face off! Let's go! Opponent level >10 higher than Tidus Don't get cocky on me! The amateur fighter enters the game! Tidus has low health I can still play! Could I be in a bind here? Opponent has low health Ha, leave it to me! I'll win, I'll definitely win! Other A super sub's turn! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle Just getting into the groove! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle The ace is on the mound! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Victory is the word! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Isn't it tough training all the time? — Warrior of Light Taking big swings'll get you nowhere. — Garland Sparring with a friend is good practice! — Firion Sorry, I don't think I'd approve your rule. — The Emperor It's not good to go rushing into things. — Onion Knight Time for pest control. — Cloud of Darkness Hope you set the record straight. — Cecil Bet I can swim faster than you. — Kain No more lecturing if I win. — Golbez Mimicking an ace is impossible. — Bartz You'll get hurt if you stand around like that. — Exdeath You seem like a swell guy. — Gilgamesh Let's put off worrying for now. — Terra Sin's toxin get to you? — Kefka I'll think about the future later. — Cloud No holding back, we go all out! — Tifa This'll be over before you know it. — Sephiroth Stop stealing the spotlight! — Squall I won't lose based on passion. — Laguna It's no fun if you take a time out. — Ultimecia I am so grabbing your tail. — Zidane Aren't you cold in that get-up? — Kuja Time to eject the wannabe ace! — Tidus This is a scrimmage, right? — Yuna Here comes a legend in the making. — Jecht There's no youth squad, you know? — Shantotto Hot-blooded, just the way I like 'em! — Prishe Don't run off at halftime! — Vaan Lighten up a little, would ya? — Gabranth Look out! Here comes a hero! — Lightning Forget you, I got a bigger fish to fry! — Chaos I'm coming out of this fight with a smile! — Feral Chaos Am I really just a dream? — Cosmos You gotta practice before you blitz! — Cosmos Warriors Too late to beg for mercy! — Chaos Warriors Battle Here we go. — when dodging in the air Start! Drop down! — when using Sonic Buster How's that? — when using Stick & Move Hrahhh...One more...He kicks! — when using Full Slide Here it comes!... You're gone! — when using Spiral Cut Get a load of this! And another! — when using Energy Rain Whoa-whoa-whoa! — when missing with Energy Rain Go take a nap!... Night night! — when using Slice & Dice Get set!... Goal! — when using Jecht Shot Now!... See ya! — when using Quick Hit Finish! — when using an HP attack during Chase Ready, Go! — when activating EX Mode You ready for this? — when EX Burst begins Game set! — when EX Burst is performed Counterattack! — when activating EX Revenge I'll help! — when called as an Assist Victory Rematch whenever you want. — Neutral Heh, that was fun! — Neutral Stay out of my way! — Finish with low HP That was close. — Finish with low HP Hey, that's the way it's supposed to be! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Uhmm... you outta shape? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Is that all? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Well, guess I'll give ya a break. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat What a sick joke this is. What's goin' on? This gotta be a mistake! This isn't funny! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I'm not fit to be an ace! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I'll beat you next time... for sure! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I don't think I'm okay... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes